


Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog

by CheckersPalace



Series: Texting Shenanigans ft. Avengers [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog - Freeform, F/M, Texting, Thor Is Not Stupid, troll!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: Texting Shenanigans ft Thor, Clint, Tony, & Bruce + Jane & Darcy!THOR SON OF ODIN:I'm a fan of laundryIron ore:you're literally the prince of asgard why do you need to do laundryTHOR SON OF ODIN:the smell of fabric softenerHawkass:the feel of warm clothes in your hands





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [tumblr](https://checkerspalace.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
>  **THOR SON OF ODIN** = Thor "Thor" Odinsson  
>  **Plain Jane** = Jane Foster  
>  **Hawkass** = Clint "Hawkeye" Barton  
>  **Iron ore** = Tony "Iron Man" Stark  
>  **HERCULES MULLIGAN** = Bruce "Hulk" Banner  
>  **D-D-D-Darcy** = Darcy Lewis

**THOR SON OF ODIN:** SEE YOU THERE. UNDER THINGS. TUMBLIMG.

 **Plain Jane:** Uhm, okay. Hi honey

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** WANNA SAY. LOVE YOUR HAIR. HERE I GO. MUMBLING

 **Plain Jane:** Thanks?

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** JANE MY LOVE. Clint has introduced me to the blog of Dr Horrible and I like it

 **Plain Jane:** aw

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** I fear you do not understand, my heart. It is as you Midgardians say 'this is life'

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** after you of course

 **Plain Jane:** aw<33

 **Plain Jane:** Maybe we can watch it together and when I'm back

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** YES. I think you'll like it

 **Plain Jane:** I think so too. I have to go, Thor! Science!!

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** My heart and soul will wait and mourn until you return

 **Plain Jane:** <333

 

 **Hawkass:** I hate laundry from the bottom of my nonexistent soul

 **Iron ore:** then y u move out then

 **Hawkass:** because dog

 **Iron ore:** okay legit

 **Hawkass:** thanks

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** I'm a fan of laundry

 **Iron ore:** you're literally the prince of asgard why do you need to do laundry

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** the smell of fabric softener

 **Hawkass:** the feel of warm clothes in your hands

 **HERCULES MULLIGAN:** I didn't think you were capable of non caps Thor

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** ALAS IT IS NOT AS FUN HOWEVER

 **HERCULES MULLIGAN:** I suppose not

 **Hawkass:** wheres Steve and Tasha?

 **Iron ore:** you'd know if you lived in the tower

 **Hawkass:** fu

 **HERCULES MULLIGAN:** they're on a 'secret mission'

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** IT DISHEARTENS ME TO FIND THAT FRIENDS STEVEN AND NATASHA ARE GONE

 **Hawkass:** #same

 **Iron ore:** don't worry buddy they'll be back soon

 **Hawkass:** <3

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** AYE FOR NOW I MUST POLISH MY CAPE GOODBYE FRIENDS

 **Hawkass:** 'polish my cape'

 **Iron ore:** hey let the norse god do what he wants

 

 **Hawkass:** fuck I lost my flashlight and theres a blackout

 **HERCULES MULLIGAN:**...

 **Iron ore:** Clint

 **HERCULES MULLIGAN:** there's literally a flashlight on your phone

 **Hawkass:** RIGHT

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** Even in the darkness every color can be found

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** and every drop of rain brings water flowing to things growing in the ground

 **Hawkass:** you can stop quoting dr horrible now buddy

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** NAY I THINK IT SUITS ME

 **Hawkass:** wellp i tried see ya guys!

 **Iron ore:** who's dr horrible?

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** MY SOULMATE

 

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** Look at these people, amazing how sheep'll show up for the slaughter

 **D-D-D-Darcy:** Thor that's pretty morbid

 **D-D-D-Darcy:** I approve

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** no sign of Jane-good-I would give anything not to have her see

 **D-D-D-Darcy:** Thor no wtf are you doing???

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** it's gonna be bloody, head up Darcy buddy, there's no time for mercy

 **D-D-D-Darcy:** im telling jane! Dont think i wont!

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** here goes no mercyyyyy

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** *smashes coffee cup*

 **D-D-D-Darcy:** you're so weird

 **D-D-D-Darcy:** thats coming from ME

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** :)

 

 **Plain Jane:** so how long are you gonna keep trolling everyone?

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** till they figure it out

 **Plain Jane:** so forever then

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** aye

 **Plain Jane:** nice

 **Plain Jane:** <3

 **THOR SON OF ODIN:** <3

**Author's Note:**

> troll!Thor is the best Thor
> 
> haha can you tell I watched Dr Horrible recently? No?
> 
> If you haven't seen it (which you should *cough*joss*cough* made it), it's available [here on YouTube](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfSlCrQrEkjEpNAhTVBbO1hXxFnkAuxVr)!!  
> #notsponsored
> 
> Btw, after this I won't be posting what username goes to each Avenger unless it changes or there's a new character!
> 
> Feel free to kudos/comment:)


End file.
